Deidara's Brothel
by Wolven-1
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Rate M. Deidara finds himself forced to work in a brothel, there he meets news friends, foe's and a certain red head who he can't get out of his mind. Can Sasori save the blonde from himself and from those around him? Smut in later Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Wolven-1 is here again to supply you with the health benefit of Deidara X Sasori Yaoi! Please review and there will be smut in later chapters!**

The white haired man looked at the blonde with uncaring eyes. The blonde was quite the looker. His long blonde hair down to his back with a small part of it in a ponytail and his fringe covering his left eye leaving only his right sapphire eye to shine in the florescent lit room.

"So you're the new kid huh? Name."

"D-Deidara…" the blonde stuttered.

"I'm Kakashi, and don't worry, no one here will hurt you. Brothels aren't as bad as the cops make them out to be." Kakashi laughed as he began leading the boy away from the door and into the brothel.

The first thing the blonde did was come face to face with a four ponytail-ed girl who looked about twenty.

"Is this the new kid? Aren't you a bit young to work here?" Temari teased.

"You were twelve when you started Temari." Kakashi stated.

"I was just having some fun with the kid." Temari sighed as she pushed her way past the white haired male. "Don't worry kid, we'll take care of you." Temari smiled.

"Is that so? In that case you can fix him up Temari." Kakashi smiled and with that he exited the room leaving Temari dumb-founded and one eye twitching. Composing herself she turned to face the new kid again.

Deidara was looking around innocently at the show room they were in. Beyond it was a hallway that led to the rooms for the clients.

"This is where we all line up for the costumers to pick." A voice stated. Deidara turned around to see a second blonde male with blue eye like his enter from the change rooms. He was wearing a fox tail and matching ears, furry red shorts and a fur vest that exposed his midriff.

Deidara blinked a few times before he looked to the girl for help in the situation.

"This is Naruto, he entertains the male clients with animal fetishes." Temari explained.

"You must be Deidara right? Kakashi has told me about a new kid. So how much experience have you had with the girls?" Naruto asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

Deidara blushed slightly and looked away from the two. Embarrassment painted on his face, Temari caught on and smiled.

"Swing the other way?"

"…Un…" Deidara whispered.

"That's awesome! I need someone else to help with the guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hell no! If he's taking half the share of anyone its me!" Temari retorted. Naruto and Temari began arguing over the boy.

Deidara slowly began moving away from the two and sank himself into a corner hugging himself. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be normal but for some un-godly reason, fate absolutely hated him. Deidara looked at the ground as he felt tears pooling in his eyes.

Temari and Naruto had since stopped arguing and were now standing either side of the boy. Deidara began shaking slightly. Naruto and Temari each placed an arm around him and squeezed him gently to let him know they were there.

"Hey, come on Deidara, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you. We have polices." Temari tried comforting him.

"Wh-What about people who-who h-have…" Deidara attempted the question but couldn't get the end of it out.

"A kink? We have to follow their requests to an extent but if we see any reason not to, we can have the guy removed." Naruto smiled. "See these?" he asked pointing to his cheeks. Deidara nodded.

"A costumer had a blood fetish and took a knife to him, Naruto pressed the emergency button and we threw the guy out." Temari smiled. Deidara started running his fingers through his fringe nervously.

Kakashi walked through the door.

"Have we found a spot for him?" Kakashi asked. Deidara looked away ashamed.

"Not yet, he found he is interested in male clients but then Temari and I got in a fight over who he should be teamed up with." Naruto answered.

Kakashi closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his chin in thought.

"Well, why don't we keep him for privet use rather then on stage for the first few months until he adjusts, that's where you two are on for a while right?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Temari and Naruto nodded in unison and with that Kakashi was gone.

"There you have it! Now what re we going to do about your clothes?" Naruto asked as he circled the boy.

"…." Deidara blushed.

"You blush a lot don't you? Do you top or bottom?" Temari asked. A deeper blush formed answering he question. "Bottom eh?"

"U-Un…"

"I have it! Naruto we found a kid who looks perfect for the innocent and shy persona." Temari exclaimed as she began dragging Deidara into the change room.

Once inside Temari began digging through clothes until she pulled out the perfect outfit. It was a simple button up polo shirt the colour red and some black jeans. Deidara got changed and followed Temari outside to where Naruto was waiting to see. Once he did his jaw dropped and he had to shake himself back to reality.

"Wow… that is awesome Temari!" Naruto exclaimed as he raked his eyes up and down Deidara's form. It made Deidara blush and start fiddling with his hair.

"Get ready, looks like we have a costumer." Temari whispered as a man in a long black coat walked in. he was a regular a well known between the employees there.

"Hello Itachi, back again?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his seat. Itachi simply nodded and look at the two in turn, and then his eyes fell on Deidara. The boy shied away slightly.

Itachi walked up to him and gently ran his fingers through the boy's blonde locks.

"Whom do we have here?" he mused as he watched Deidara look away and blush.

"He's the new kid, Deidara. It's his first day." Temari explained.

Itachi thought for a moment, and then turned to Kakashi who was by now standing behind the bar and waiting for a drink order.

"How much?" Itachi asked. Deidara looked up in shock.

"Depends, what do you want him for exactly?" Kakashi asked as he looked over the well known male harshly.

"Simply to break him in." Itachi smirked. Deidara shrank back against the table.

Kakashi thought about this for a moment and then nodded. Deidara's heart stopped for a moment. "Three Hundred."

"That's expensive Kakashi." Itachi frowned at the older male.

"He's never once been touched, in anyway." Kakashi mentioned. Itachi's eyes lit up. A cruel smirk twisted across his face and he again looked Deidara up and down.

Deidara heard the click of the door being locked and then found himself being pushed harshly onto the bed. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked up at the older man.

"Scared?" Itachi asked as he began unbuttoning the younger boy's shirt. Deidara nodded while trying to make is body stop shaking. "You should be." Itachi smirked. Deidara screamed as the older man pounced on him pinning him down.

"Please don't un." Deidara whispered. Itachi just smirked wider.

Temari and Naruto stood outside the door with concern on their faces.

"We shouldn't have let Itachi be his first customer, he's really brutal." Naruto growled as he heard the moaning from Itachi and the crying from Deidara.

"It's not like we had a choice Naruto." Temari stated as she looked sadly at the door.

A shrill scream pierced the ears of the two and the looked at each other.

"That's it I'm going in there." Naruto said. Just as the boy got to the door it opened and Itachi strolled out his money out and ready.

Temari and Naruto didn't waste any time and bolted into the room to see the blond half-dressed curled on the bed sobbing. Temari sat beside him and Naruto sat behind him on the bed.

"Does it get any easier un?" Deidara asked in a whisper.

"Easier? No." Temari shook her head looking away.

"But you will get stronger, I promise." Naruto placed a hand on the boy. Deidara nodded whipping away the tears in his eyes.

Kakashi appeared in the doorway. "Deidara, You alright?" he asked. Deidara nodded.

"Can he have the rest of the day off Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"No point un. My dad threw me out." Deidara whispered.

"What why?" Temari asked.

"Because I'm gay. He told me to pack my things and then he signed a contract with Kakashi un." Deidara replied with his eyes filling with tears.

"Ah hell, alright Naruto could you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and began leading the blond to the door.

"You can stay at mine, but you have to pay half the rent." Naruto told him. Deidara nodded.

"Thank you un."

"Don't mention it, but get some rest. You start early tomorrow." Naruto warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright sorry for the long wait… it's a long story and if I go into it I may start crying. Anywhozle…. On with chapter 2~~~~!**

It had been two weeks since Deidara had started at his new job. He didn't really enjoy it though it was good money, and the people who worked there were really nice. He couldn't complain about the business either, although when someone wanted a privet show, he would freeze and shake slightly.

"Deidara focus!" Temari snapped at him as he only misses knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry un!" Deidara squeaked. Naruto laughed from the bar.

He had been watching the girl trying to teach Deidara how to pole dance for the last hour and he found it just kept getting funnier. Temari shot him a glare for the umpteenth time. Today was a very slow day; no one had come in all day.

"Maybe we should close up early?" Kakashi yawned as he continued to read his book.

"Aw, now Kakashi, that's not very like you." A smooth voice called from the door. The four turned to see a red head standing in the doorway with a bored expression on his face.

"Gaara! I told you not to come down here while I'm working." Temari snapped.

Naruto was the one to pick up on the mistake.

"Temari, it's not Gaara, it's Sasori." Temari looked further into the poorly lit room.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Sasori; you look like my little brother." Temari apologized. Sasori shrugged it off.

"What brings you here Sasori?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention from the stage to the red head.

Deidara shrank to the back of the stage. He still wasn't comfortable around strangers. Sasori watched the boy from the corner of his eye.

"I came down looking for Itachi, I assumed he'd be here." The red head stated with boredom lacing every word.

"I haven't seen him in weeks." Kakashi shrugged. Sasori sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Itachi had walked out on his friends a few days ago and Sasori had been the one who was sent after him.

"Useless Uchiha." Sasori muttered then turned to face Deidara. "So this must be that new kid Itachi was talking about."

"Yeah, this is Deidara." Naruto proclaimed as he moved from his chair up to where the second blond was and slung his arm around his neck. Sasori nodded then turned to Kakashi.

"How much for an hour?" Sasori asked his eyes were glazed and he didn't care about anything.

"How much have you got?" Kakashi asked. Sasori frowned at him. "We haven't figured out a price for him yet, he's only done one privet show."

"I thought Itachi had him two weeks ago." Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"He did." Temari stated. "Deidara freaks out every time someone orders a privet show and he can't do it."

Sasori thought on this for a moment then turned to the blond then back to Kakashi.

"I'll give you four hundred." Sasori stated as he pulled out his wallet. Kakashi stood in shock.

"For an hour?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Sasori handed the money over. "I'll pay in advance." His eyes fell on Deidara who was shaking with wide eyes. "Come on brat."

Deidara walked behind Sasori down to one of the privet rooms. Once inside he heard the lock of the door click into place and he froze, his body tensed and he began to shake. He didn't know what was going on. Suddenly he was curled in a ball beside the bed. He couldn't stop shaking or the tears down his face.

"Your scared aren't you brat?" Sasori asked with a bored tone.

"U-Un…"

"Don't worry I didn't pay four hundred dollars so I can fuck you. I don't need to pay for sex." Sasori sat on the bed. Deidara looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Then… why are you here un?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Sasori looked away towards the window. Deidara suddenly thought of something and stood and sat on the bed beside him.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you un?"

Sasori looked the boy up and down twice then sighed and looked up at the roof. It was true he had stuff on his mind, but he wasn't about to tell all his issues to an expensive hooker.

"Art. Art is eternal. Why can't life be like that?" Sasori asked as he lay on his back still looking at the roof. Deidara looked at the red head's face and then to the floor.

"I don't believe that Danna."

"What did you just call me?" Sasori asked finally looking at the boy.

"Danna, that's what I called you. You call me brat I call you Danna." Deidara shrugged. "And Art is not eternal, it's fleeting." Deidara looked at his hands.

Sasori sat up and glared at the younger yet taller boy. Deidara shrank away; he was absolutely terrified that something bad would happen.

"Art is not fleeting." Sasori growled. Deidara just looked away. "Stupid brat." He whispered. Deidara just looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry un."

"So Itachi was your first customer?" Sasori asked changing the subject.

"Itachi was my first time…" Deidara muttered his voice breaking slightly. Sasori sat up and looked at the boy.

"Brat why are you here? You look like your sixteen." Sasori began.

"I'm seventeen un. And I'm here because my dad has a contract with Kakashi." Deidara explained.

"That doesn't explain much…"

"I'm gay. My father hates me un."

Sasori exited the room with Deidara following. Their hour was up and Sasori and Deidara were finished talking. Kakashi bid goodbye to the red head and then looked over to Deidara.

"No break down?"

"No sex. He just talked." Deidara answered. Kakashi nodded and told him to take care of the bar while he went out to buy smokes.

After a few minutes a young boy walked in, no older then himself probably younger. He had black hair with pale skin and onyx eyes. His smirk was of self-satisfaction.

"Can I help you un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm looking for Naruto, is he booked?" the boy asked.

"No, he's out back, I'll get him un." Deidara answered.

"Don't worry I'll get him. Naruto!" the new male called out. Within seconds Naruto was out and in front of the new boy.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke is Naruto's regular. My regular is a guy named Shikamaru." Temari explained as she appeared behind the blond boy. Deidara nodded.

Deidara sat with Naruto in his room. The blond was trying to convince Deidara to come out with him.

"Come on. It's clubbing. Temari will be there."

"I don't feel like it un."

"Come on, we could pick up cute guys." Naruto continued to poke and prod at Deidara's arm.

Deidara really did not want to go out, or pick any guys up; it would feel too much like work. He couldn't understand Naruto's excitement; it was their first day off in a month because Kakashi had to be out of town for the day with an old friend.

"Why? I just want to stay here un." Deidara pouted.

"Because you have no choice in the matter." Naruto stated as he pulled the boy off the bed and onto the floor.

"I don't want to un." Deidara complained.

"Fine then, I'll just tell Temari…"

Deidara muttered under his breath as he and Naruto walked beside Temari towards the neon lights. The club was eighteen and over.

"How are Naruto and I meant to get in un?" Deidara asked as they stopped outside the door.

"Easy, we know the guy who owns this place." Temari shrugged as she dragged Deidara through the door.

The music was deafening the lights were blinding and Deidara couldn't breathe properly. Temari laughed and pushed him into the crowd of people who were dancing on the floor. It was her way of saying 'go have fun'. Sighing Deidara went with the flow of the crowd and allowed himself to be tossed from side to side until he bumped into someone and lost his balance falling to the ground. He looked up to see the guy he hit.

"Who the hell?" Muddy brown eyes met Deidara's blue eyes.

"…" Deidara blushed as he sat on the floor.

"Get up. You'll be trampled." The man held out his hand and Deidara took it cautiously.

"Sorry un."

"What are you doing here Brat?"

"Temari and Naruto dragged me, I wanted to stay at home un." Deidara explained looking at Sasori honestly. Sasori ran his hand through his hair again.

"It's not safe for a kid like you to be in a club. Come on, I'll take you home." Sasori led the boy away. Deidara followed like a puppy would.

"So why were you there un?" Deidara asked as he sat in the red heads car waiting for the engine to start.

"I own it." Sasori stated as the engine kicked into life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! I can not wait for the reviews for this :P **

"Y-You own it?" Deidara asked as the car swayed from side to side as Sasori drove in between the passing cars.

"Yes, why else would it be called 'The Puppet Marionette'?" Sasori asked as he kept his eyes on the road trying to avoid the idiots who were driving. "So where do you live Brat?"

"I live… with Naruto un." Deidara's voice became quieter as the last two words fell from his lips. Sasori sighed and pulled the car into a service lane then looked at the boy.

He was unable to comprehend why this boy was selling himself. Surely he had a better chance in life that didn't involve sleeping around for money. Deidara simply looked at the passing cars. He felt awkward in the car with Sasori, he barely knew the man and he was getting a lift home with him.

"Aren't you a little young to own a night club?" Deidara asked as he turned back to the inside of the car.

"I'm Twenty-two."

"That's still young!" Deidara pouted. Sasori's eyes suddenly seemed hurt. Deidara saw and tilted his head to one side. "Danna?" He asked unsure of himself.

"My Granny died recently, left me the club." Sasori stated as he held onto the steering wheel and looked at the dashboard.

"I'm sorry Danna…" Deidara whispered.

Don't be, how the hell would you have known?" Sasori almost snapped. Deidara flinched a little. Sasori sighed and rested his head on the back of his hands. "I need to get you home. What's the address?"

"I don't know it un. I'm always busy… and I get paid cash in hand so…" Deidara looked at the ground. Sasori almost face-palmed but remained in control.

"Just fucking perfect." Sasori growled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Danna, you can just bring me back to the club un. Naruto and Temari will be getting worried." Deidara stated.

"No, then you will be MY responsibility and I don't need a little brat running around my club." Sasori stated as he stared at his feet.

Deidara watched as the cars on the road passed them by, swirling lights and whipping wind filled his vision as his eyes fixed outside the window. Sasori watched the boy for a moment, suddenly panic filled his eyes. He switched the engine on and peeled off the side back onto the main road.

"What's wrong Danna?" Deidara asked after he let out a startled cry.

"We have to get off the road."

"Why?"

"Because Deidara you're seventeen and I am twenty two. If I get pulled over by the cops I go to jail for abduction and rape and a whole bunch of other charges I don't even want to think about." Sasori felt a migraine forming. Nothing good could come from this.

"But Danna where are we going to go?" Deidara asked.

"I'm bringing you back to your work; you can point out the directions to your house from there." Sasori growled.

Deidara flinched at the tone of Sasori's voice. He didn't like the red head acting like this, not that he could really comment on it, the first and last time he met the guy he had paid him for sex and then did absolutely nothing with him.

"Is that why you paid for my service the other day Danna un?" the blond asked.

"What are you on about Brat?"

"Your granny un." Deidara answered.

Sasori slammed his foot on the breaks causing the car to skid to a halt on the freeway. Deidara was through forwards only to be painfully caught by the seat belt. Sasori's knuckles turned white as he clutched the steering wheel with a vice grip. Cars beeped loudly as they passed the two.

"You have no right to talk about anything. Do you hear me? You didn't know her." Sasori snapped.

"I didn't mean anything by it Danna un…." Deidara began but was cut off by Sasori slapping Deidara across the face.

Deidara cried out in pain and clutched at his swollen cheek. Sasori's harsh eyes met Deidara's frightened blue ones. In a second the blond was out of the car and running along the nature strip of the road.

Sasori watched the blond run for a moment then turned off his car and got out slowly walking after him.

"Deidara get back in the car!" Sasori yelled.

"Stay away from me un!" Deidara called out as he ran faster.

"Get back in the car Brat!"

"No un!"

It only took a moment for the blond to lose his footing and fall to the ground. Sasori rolled his eyes and easily caught up to the boy before he could pull himself off the ground.

Sasori stood over Deidara. Deidara widened his eyes and shuffled backwards in fear. Sasori raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to hit you." Sasori held out his hand and waited for Deidara to take it. He didn't.

"Please… just go away un. I'll walk home…"

"Deidara you will be picked up by a random in a car, rapped and then killed. Please, just get back into the car." Sasori ran his hands through his hair again.

Deidara tensed at the words and images that were now running through his head.

"How do I know you won't?" Deidara stammered.

Sasori sighed and glared down at the blond. He honestly could not care what the blond thought of him after this as long as he got the blond home safe he could say he did his best. On the other hand the boy was driving him insane at the moment.

"Because if I wanted to rape and kill you I would have done it already." The red head hissed through clenched teeth.

"So you only want to do one?" Deidara cried out.

"What?" Sasori asked.

He could not believe what he was hearing. Suddenly the blond was up and running again, Sasori cursed himself for not paying close enough attention to the blond and then ran after him.

Deidara ran as fast as he could but soon felt Sasori tackling him to the ground. Deidara landed with a thud. He inwardly groaned knowing that if he had any marks on him then he would have to be taken off the stage and put into the rooms until they faded. The weight of Sasori on his back caused Deidara to panic again and he began thrashing around until he forced himself into his back.

Sasori was now lying on top of the blue eyed boy. Both were out of breath from the chase and Deidara was panting heavily. Suddenly Sasori felt a feeling he knew all too well. And it would only be a matter of time before that blond realised it too. Deidara looked at the red heads face and saw slight panic in his eyes. His blue eyes suddenly widened when he felt something hard poke his hips. 

_Shit._ Sasori thought, he knew that look. He watched as the blonde's face turned pink as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"S-Sasori?" Deidara questioned unsure.

Sasori stared down into the pools of blue. Confusion filled to the brim of his eyes and it was evident. The red head scrambled off him and stood up turning away.

"Get back in the car." He muttered as he walked back towards the car.

Deidara lay there for a moment then sat up and drew his knees to his chest. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't like this life, he wanted to go back to school, he wanted to go back home. Beyond all reasoning he stood and walked slowly back to where Sasori sat waiting in his car.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Sasori sighed after a long silence. The car had yet to be started back up. "I know how important keeping your skin free from marks is."

Deidara sat with his legs to his chest then looked up at the other.

"How?"

"I use to work where you do." Deidara's eyes widened. Things suddenly made sense to him.

"That's why you didn't do anything right? Cause you know what it's like."

Sasori closed his eyes and started the car again. He opened his eyes and drove off cutting in front of a car and earning the horn to be blasted from behind them. Sasori's erection had gotten worse and he could feel it twitching wanting attention. He ignored it the best he could.

After a relatively quiet drive to the club where the blond worked, Deidara was able to point out the directions and soon arrived home.

"Thank you un." He whispered.

"It's fine Brat. If I see you at my club again I'm kicking you out." Sasori sighed. His member was throbbing and he couldn't wait much longer.

Deidara nodded and looked up at the dark windows. "Looks like Naruto isn't home yet un…" After a moment Deidara slid out of the car and disappeared from the head lights.

Sasori waited for a moment before he sighed and unzipped his jeans. He freed his erection and began stroking it lightly; short gasps escaped his throat as he lolled his head back and closed his eyes. His pace quickened as he felt the knot in his lower stomach begin to tighten. He was so close to his climax…

"… Danna?..." Deidara's voice squeaked.

Sasori snapped open his eyes in shock and turned his head to see the blond standing at the driver's side window. Sasori reached his climax and his seed spilt into his hand, but he didn't notice, he just sat there unable to hide his shame or embarrassment. He had been caught by Deidara.


End file.
